And So The Bad Boy Fell in Love
by Celinachanz
Summary: I've returned to Mystic Falls, the centre of supernatural beings, in hope of finding my father, Klaus. But a very sexy vampire playboy by the name of Damon Salvatore stops me in my tracks. I know I can never be killed, or affected by vervain or wolfsbane, but I am still prone to the very thing that can destroy anyone forever. Heartbreak.
1. Sexy Stranger

2013 May 22nd

"_I think I finally had enough__  
__I think I maybe think too much__  
__I think this might be it for us__  
__Blow me one last kiss__  
__You think I'm just too serious__  
__I think you're full of shit__  
__My head is spinning so__  
__Blow me one last kiss__  
__Just when it can't get worse,__  
__I've had a bad day__  
__You've had a bad day__  
__We've had a bad day__  
__I think that life's too short for this__  
__Want back my ignorance and bliss__  
__I think I've had enough of this__  
__Blow me one last kiss"__  
_Rocking my head to the song, I screamed out the lyrics to all the unsuspecting pedestrians who gave me weird looks. What? Is this town really _that _small that they don't even have a psycho singer in their midst? As the last chorus of the song plays, I flip my long red hair back and forth to the beat of the song, playing air guitar like a true rock star. My boom box reaches the end of the playlist and streams out a long fuzzle of static. A stranger walks by and nudges me on the shoulder.

'You play guitar?'  
'Uh, no. Just getting in the vibe.'  
'I see.'

I look up and am met by ice blue eyes, sending shocks of electricity into my body. I sweep my gaze across his face and cock my eyebrow, impressed.

'Uh, did you hear me?' he asks.

Oh shit. Mental note – don't stare at random sexy strangers while they're talking to you.

I blush.

'What?'  
'I said, what's your name?'  
'And I should tell you because…?'  
'Because I asked?'  
'So?'  
'So what?'  
'Why should I tell some random sexy stranger my name?'

He smirks.

Oh shit. Did I really say that out loud? I realise that I'm stuttering in front of this sex god. Smiling, I do the only thing I could think of. I scream.

"FUCK!"

"What the hell?" He stares at me as if I've grown another head. "What is wrong with you?!"

"Nothing. Just that you reminded me of a duck." I grinned.

Now he's creeped out. Great, now this guy should leave me alone.

"Okay… So would you possibly consider going out with a duck?" He asks. Smirking, he looked me up and down. My jaw clenches. Who does this guy think he is? He is hot as shit, I'll give him that, but if he thinks it's that easy, he has another thing coming.

"Sorry I'm actually busy," I smiled innocently, "doing anything else." My smile drops as I grab my boom box and strut off leaving him gaping behind me.

Guys.

"Yes dear? How may I help you?"

I stare into the elderly ladies eyes and speak as slowly as I can.

"You are leaving your house to me and you are going to go live in California or wherever your grandchildren are. You are going to think that you sold this house so you could be closer to your family and you are not going to remember me."

"I'm going to leave and live near my grandchildren. I'm not going to remember you." She repeats with a dazed but happy look on her face.

I nodded, satisfied with my work. Looking around, I smiled at the home. It was cozy enough and it beats having to pay rent every month. Dropping my bags on the sofa I rummage through the pantry and find a bottle of vodka. It's time to get this party started!


	2. Take a hint, will you?

I groaned as my eyelids flickered open. As soon as I jumped out of bed, my face met the floor. Drinking twelve bottles of vodka last night certainly didn't help my reflexes. I snuggled into my new plush couch, (which I compelled out of the shop assistant), and flipped on the plasma screen television, (which I also compelled out of the shop assistant). The first thing that I see takes my breath away. The news reporter is standing in front of an arrangement of bodies, all drained of blood.

'Today, we have found a very terrible scene, right outside of the Mystic Falls Cemetery. Police officers are combing the area, searching for evidence of who would decide to commit a murder of thirty nine people. The bodies appear to have been drained of blood, with puncture wounds on the side of their necks. So far, we have found a footprint and a few fibres of a leather jacket. Both items of clothing are quite possibly from Armani. The shoe is a size nine. While police were circling the site from above, they found that the bodies formed a phrase which read: _Hey Duck Girl_.'

Pictures of my conversation with the stranger yesterday flood back into my mind. The very sexy stranger was wearing a leather jacket, and Armani boots. I pull on my converses and shrug on my jacket. This could only mean one thing. The very sexy stranger, as I so graciously put it, is a vampire. Time to track him down.

I step onto the porch and sigh as I see the rain bucketing down. Thanks Mother Nature. The very human thing to do right now is to bend down and pick up an umbrella. Unfortunately, I live in a very human world called Planet Earth and any actions deemed supernatural would not be easily overlooked. I dash across the front yard and onto the main road. While I would love to use my vampire abilities and reach the cemetery in little under fifteen seconds, the human thing to do would be to catch a tram. Huffing in frustration, I wait in the pouring rain for the tram to come and step on, dripping wet and find a seat. I glare at everyone on the tram and cover my face with my hood.

When I reach the cemetery, the tram has been emptied so I speed over to the trees to shelter from the deluge that is coming down from the sky. Not one second after I lean against a tree, two ice cold hands cover my eyes.

'Well pretty lady, guess who?'

Moving at the speed of light, I whip around and drag my attacker by the shoulder to a tree and dump him down. I withdraw my lips in a snarl when I see his smirk. The same one from yesterday. Why hello sexy stranger.

'Seriously, did you not get the hint or what?' I fume.  
'Oh, I got it alright.'  
'So… it would be great to explain why you snuck up on me there.'  
'This happens to be a free country, you know.'  
'Okay, I'm not going to even bother arguing. What's with the bodies? You couldn't have spent that much effort trying to get that message across.'  
'Well, I did. And now you know my pretty little secret, what's your name?'  
'Paddington Bear.' I spit and turn on my heel to leave.  
'Oh, not so fast, pretty girl.'

He grabs my shoulder and spins me around to face him. My green orbs meet his ice blue ones and I am struck with that same electric current.  
'I asked you your name.'  
'Well you're not going to get it.'  
'I could try harder.'  
'Don't bother.'

I'm getting annoyed with this guy and I'm pretty pissed off by this point. I let my anger rip and slap him hard across the face. He feigns hurt.

'Ouch.' He says sarcastically.  
'Go ouch yourself.' I retort. Leaving him confused, I whip him in the face with my ponytail and strut off. Haha. Scarlett – 1, Sexy Stranger – 0

The dry leaves crunched under my feet as I walked towards the bodies. Nudging a couple to make sure they were dead, I piled them all into a heap and doused the whole pile in kerosene. I lit the match, dropped it and watched the wonderful light show coming to life in front of me. _Coming to life_, bad pun there Scarlett. I sighed and watched the pile burn. As I did, I thought about this vampire, which happened to have occupied 90% of my thoughts. I hated him; I truly did, for not only killing thirty nine innocent people, but for not taking a hint. He must be at least fifty years old. To be quite frank, he hasn't learned anything much.

Annoyed, I took a bus back home and trudged back to the house. A lovely surprise waited for me at the door. I screamed and yielded my umbrella, then realised who it was. Damn it. Scarlett – 1, Sexy Stranger – 1.

I teasingly walk past him into my home, not inviting him in. I shake off my wet jacket and converses and microwave a bowl of popcorn.

'Are you going to invite me in or what?'  
'Nope.'  
'It's cold.'  
'Never knew vampires could feel cold.'  
'Fine then. It's wet.'  
'And I should care because…?'  
'Because the rain will ruin my good looks?'

He had me there. If this sexy stranger was going to be following me around everywhere, he may as well look good.

'Fine. Come in.'

He smiled and stepped inside. He shook his hair out like a wet dog and hung his leather jacket on the coatrack. Suddenly, I spied one of my primary school framed certificates hanging on the wall. I dashed to hide my name, but he was too fast.

'Well Scarlett, what a lovely home you have here.'  
'That's great, now we're reciting Little Red Riding Hood. If you wanted to, you could have just asked. Not my forte.'  
'Well, I'm just glad that I finally know your name. So now I know two things about you. Your name is Scarlett and you're afraid of ducks. Rightyo. I'm on a roll here.'  
'Look, either shut up and watch the movie or leave.'  
'What movie is it?'

'The Notebook.'  
'Hmm, sad movie. You up for it?'

I rolled my eyes.

'Duh.'

One and a half hours later, my eyes were brimming with tears. I let out a small squeak and Mr Stranger turned towards me.

'What's up?'  
'It's..s..s s…so sa..aa….d.' I sniffed.  
'Oh, it's okay.' He says and tucks my head into the crook of his neck.

Okay, this just turned awkward. Well, I may as well make the most of the situation, so I stayed there.

'It's j..just s..s…so ssa..aaa..add when they d.d…d..d.i…..eee, tto…o..getth..er…'  
'Shh, it's just a movie.'  
'I know, but… it m..ma…ke…s.s…sss me cry wh..wh..ee..nnnn they d…iii…eee…'  
'Look.' He tilts me to face him. 'It's just a story, a very sad one, but they will be together in heaven.'

I shrug and bury my nose in his shirt. He starts to stroke my hair.

'WHAT THE FLIPPING HELL?' I scream.  
'WHAT!' He yells, defensive.  
'JUST BECAUSE I'M SAD DOESN'T MEAN YOU TAKE ADVANTAGE OF THE SITUATION AND MOLEST ME!'  
'I'M NOT MOLESTING YOU!'  
'Get. Out.'  
'Fine, fine. Fine, I'll get out, away from your bipolar symptoms.'  
'I'M NOT BIPOLAR!'  
'SEEMS LIKE YOU ARE.'  
'Just. Get. Out.' I snarl and point towards the door. I make it fly open and creak on its hinges.

'Woah, how did you do that?' He asks, amazed.  
'Get. Out.'

Impatient, I shove him out the door and slam it in his face.

'My jacket?'

I scowl, open the door slightly and throw the jacket out after him. After a few seconds, I hear a little mutter that enrages me.

'Hmph, that Scarlett girl must be on PMS.'  
'I DON'T HAVE PERIODS, IDIOT!'  
'Idiot has a name. Otherwise known as Damon.'  
'Well Damonic Idiot, get lost.'


	3. Aquaintances

Chapter 3 - Acquaintances

3 days. It's been 3 days since 'the encounter'. I just can't seem to get his face out of my mine. Those eyes, just thinking about them makes me feel warm all over. Snap out of it Scarlett. Remember the last time you tried a relationship? The guy ended up dead and your best friend turned was turned into a vampire driven by your dad. Klaus. That name just brings up a new sense of purpose in me. I'm here to find Klaus and that is what I should be doing. Thinking through my plan to move here, I realised a fatal flaw. How exactly was I supposed to find Klaus if I wanted to stay out of sight. Groaning, I see I'm going to have to be 'social'. Oh the horror. Grabbing my car keys, I slip on my jacket and head out to the town for investigation.

Walking around town, I spot the hub that everyone seems to be hanging around in, the Mystic Grill. I guess I could use a drink right about now. I nod to myself and walk in.  
"1 vodka soda please." I request to the bartender.  
"I'm going to need some ID gorgeous." He replies with a cocked eyebrow.  
"No you don't. You are going to give me any drink I want from now on and it's going to be on the house." I compel him, feeling slightly bad about not paying. I sigh racking my brain about how to find Klaus when I hear a small perky voice by my ear.  
"Hi! I'm Caroline Forbes! Who are you?"  
"Hi! I'm Barbie and I'm here looking for my boyfriend Ken! Have you seen him?" I imitate her irritating voice which reminds me of those chipmunks from that horrendous movie. Giggling, she brushes back her hair and smiles at me.  
"You're funny! Are you starting school here? It's so exciting here! This is Elena and Stefan. Guys, over here!" She waves over a guy and girl. The guy is tall with perfectly styled hair. He reminds me of….. Damon. I look down. His ring is exactly the same. Elena is average height with long brown hair and hazel eyes. I do admit, they are quite the couple. Wait a second. She reminds me of. No way that's impossible. There is only one way to find out for sure. I close my eyes to see the auras. 2 dark ones and 1 light one. Two vampires meaning Barbie and Quiff are bloodsuckers whilst Elena's is… I frown. This is the first time I haven't been able to read someone's aura. No. Not the first time. There was one other time.

_Flashback_

Walking into the ballroom I curtsy at all the supposedly 'eligible gentlemen'. Gotta love gender inequality. Something catches my eye. Or should I say someone. A beautiful girl with dark brown hair and a black dress with gold lace trimming paired with a black and gold mask which suits her very well. Smiling I see all the men looking at her with lust in their eyes. I know the feeling. I walk over eager to meet this new girl but someone beats me to it. Two men with long hair and masks approach the girl. One had light hair whilst the other had dark hair. From what I could see the older one appeared to be the light haired one whilst the dark haired one was the wingman of sorts. Picking up a drink I listen into their conversation, curious as to the 3 new comers.  
"What is your name lovely?" The light haired man asked.  
"Katerina Petrova my lord. And what may I ask is yours?" She politely curtsied.  
"This is Niklaus my brother and I am Elijah. Petrova you say, you are the infamous family in Bulgaria are you not? We would love to meet your father." The dark haired one kindly filled me in and explained. One of the Bennett witches here in England, Arabella, taught me a spell that allows me to read the minds of people around me. Muttering the spell under my breath, I focus on the light haired man. Something about him was just so familiar and worrying. Focusing, a heard a dark voice in my mind.  
_Petrova she says. Perfect, I finally found the Petrova doppelganger. I have a witch, a doppelganger, a vampire and a werewolf, thanks to Kol. Now I just need to get her to come with me outside. Hold on. What is that scent? _  
Stiffening I drop my drink on the nearest table and run outside before he could find me. Who was that? Niklaus, Niklaus, Niklaus….. Klaus. My father. Suddenly I sensed 3 auras behind me. 1 dark, so a vampire, but slightly darker. An original. Elijah. 1 dark with brown rings around, a vampire and werewolf. Klaus. And 1 light coloured one with red around it. Katerina. The doppelganger. The doppelganger's blood completes rituals and spells, so must never be wasted.

_Flashback ends_

Elena must be the new doppelganger. Since Katherine is now a vampire Elena must be her doppelganger. The resemblance is uncanny. I shake my head, clearing my thoughts. No, this is not Katherine, its Elena. She is, I take a deep breath of her scent, human. I smile. So I guess this is going to be my key to finding and luring Klaus here. Sculling my drink, I walk stand up and join the group. I guess now would be the best time to start building a social life. Barbie came up with a good idea earlier, I am 17, I should be in school. If I get these people to trust me I can get them to help me lure in Klaus.  
"Hi. I'm Scarlett. I'm guessing you're Elena and you're Stefan, vampire and doppelganger. And Barbie's a vampire too. So you guys know anything about Klaus?" I guess my mouth and my mind are on two different chains of command. Well, subtlety was never my strong suit. They all stare at me with wide eyes looking from one to the other as if not believing what had just come out of my mouth. Reasonable reaction if you think about it. I shrugged and walked away assuming the silence I was met by was a 'Get the hell away from us you weirdo.'  
"No wait! Who are you?" Elena called out to me.  
"I just told you. My name is Scarlett." I looked at them as if they were deaf.  
"I think she meant to say, what are you?" Stefan curiously queried.  
"Well, that's for me to know and for you to find out." I smiled and looked at them expectantly.  
"What?" Barbie blurted. "Why are you looking at us like that?"  
"Aren't you supposed to be at school now?" I asked.  
"No we don't have to be at school for another… SHIT! We have 5 minutes! Come on Stefan, Caroline. Let's go!" Elena worried.  
They all mumbled their goodbye's and scurried off. I can't imagine why anyone would be in a hurry to get back to school, it's just so boring! I guess I should follow them if I want to enrol. I'm going to need an answer to my question. They must know Klaus or they wouldn't have had that shocked look in their eyes. Elena is the doppelganger; I doubt that Klaus hasn't found her especially since he will be extremely desperate to find a doppelganger to break the curse. Ah the curse. The curse my grandmother, the original witch, placed on him. Good on her, I think, if Klaus was a true hybrid then no one would ever truly be safe. At least, I don't think he is a hybrid yet. Or…. No, it couldn't be. The witches would have told me. I shake the idea out of my head and quickly chase after Elena, Stefan and Barbie. Running after them I realised they would have a car. I face palmed. God, I really need to get a car. I slowed down panting. How long has it been since my last feed? A week? A week and a half? Too long. I leaned over and saw a beautiful creature run past. The 2011 Ford Mustang. God I loved the purr of that engine. I shivered as it drove past. Ah, light bulb. I ran out to the middle of the road and lay down waiting for the car to drive past. I heard the screeching of rubber burning on cement. I closed my eyes waiting for the person to get out of the car.  
"Oh my god! Are you ok? Do you need help?" It was a girl. She rushed over to help me. Sadly for her, this was her last drive. I ran towards her and pinned her to a tree. Sinking my fangs into her neck, I enjoyed the feeling of the warm blood filling my body. Her shrieks slowly died out as her body fell limp in my arms. Wiping my mouth, I dump her body in the lake with a bloodied rock nearby to cover up my tracks. I hop in the car, turn the stereo full blast and head towards the school. Since I knew what Elena was and what she looked like, a simple tracking spell would help me find where she is. With the location in hand, I drive off to the school to find some answers.


	4. Aw man, school?

**Chapter 4 – Aw man, school?**

I woke up to the chorus of Wannabe playing out of the speakers of my alarm clock.

_If you wanna be my lover, you gotta get with my friends._

I kicked the alarm clock off my bedside table to shut it up. Today was my first day of school, time to meet up with Barbie and Katherine lookalike. Oh, let's not forget Quiff. I think he uses a bottle of hair wax a day. I throw together an outfit of print jeans, crop top, leather jacket and a pair of heeled Jimmy Choo boots. I top off my look with mascara and eyeliner then shoot out the door. I'm halfway down the street before I realised I forgot my school bag. Duh.

Finally reaching Mystic Falls High, I collect my schedule and head off to classroom H48. Alaric Saltzman took my history class. I couldn't say his name without getting my tongue into a twist. Today, we happened to learn about the London Smog. Hmm, I think I visited London at the time of that crisis. 1952 wasn't too pleasant. Knowing all the details, I tune out of class and look at my timetable. I notice something weird about my room codes.

Period 1: H48  
Period 2: Y19  
Period 3: B24  
Period 4: R06  
Period 5: I37  
Period 6: D12

I read the timetable downwards and see the word that sends shivers down my spine. Hybrid. Someone else knows what I am. It could be just a coincidence but my senses are telling me that there's something wrong. Before I can dwell on it any further, the bell snaps me out of my trance so I collect my books and go to Y19. On the way, Barbie and Katherine lookalike stop me in my tracks.

'Hey Scarlett!' They both chime.

'Hi.' I mutter.

'So you came here! Are you enjoying it so far?' Barbie perked up.

'No. I can't believe you guys have to go here every day. I mean, come on, it totally sucks.'

'Well, you have us. We're cool friends and you get used to it after a while.' Katherine lookalike shrugs.

'I think you forgot that I told you that I was home schooled.'

'OMG! That's like so cool! You totally need to tell me about it!' Barbie squeaked in my face.

'Look, first, get out of my face. Second, your breath smells like blood. And third, home schooling is NOT cool.' I spit.

Barbie looks taken aback by my response.

'Well, Elena and I have to go. We'll catch up with you later!' Barbie says cheerily as she flounces away with Elena.

'Good riddance to bad rubbish.' I say under my breath.

'I HEARD THAT!' Katherine lookalike jokes.

'I know you did.' I mutter and continue down the corridor to Y19.

The rest of the school day passed quickly. I spent my lunch with Barbie and her boyfriend Matt, who was nothing like Barbie. He needed some serious help with his academic studies though.

'Hey Scarlett, do you wanna go shopping this afternoon?' Barbie called from the end of the corridor.

'No.'

'We can get you some new clothes!'

'I'm fine with the clothes I have now.'

'But they're so cheapskate!'

'Ahem, my shoes are from Jimmy Choo and my jacket is from Gucci. Would you like to rephrase your previous sentence?'

'Well your crop top has a picture of a lion on it.'

'I'm cheapskate, coming from the person that shops at Kids R Us. Ironic much?' I smirk and stalk off in the direction of the main exit. I could almost hear her thoughts. _Oh! No-one talks to Caroline Forbes like that! Anyway, I'll get her to come shopping some how!_

Stefan and Elena pull up to the curb in Stefan's 1963 Porche Coupe and I jump in, wanting to take a ride to Elena's house. Instead, we head out into the city traffic, horning all the school kids that run across the road.

'Um, where are we going?' I ask curiously.

'To meet Caroline, for our shopping outing.' Elena replies.

'Oh come on!' I thought you guys were on my side!'

'Sorry Scar, you need to learn how to socialise.'

'Fine.' I grumbled and crossed my arms.

'So Scarlett, how was school?' Stefan asks.

I didn't answer.

'Oh the silent treatment. I'm so sad.'

'Shut up.'

Stefan took my word to heart and didn't say anything more for the whole journey to the 'wonderful shops' as Elena put it. I stepped out of the car in hatred as we arrived at the mall.

'OMG! You guys made it!' Blondie chirps, Matt's arm slung over her shoulder.

'I actually wasn't informed that I would be attending this outing.' I mutter.

'Well I'm glad Stefan and Elena dragged you along anyway!'

'Look Caroline, in case you didn't pick up the hint, I'm going to say it loud and clear. I. Don't. Like. You. Because. You're. So. Annoying. It's as simple as that.'

Blondie doesn't seem to be bothered by my remarks as she starts to flounce towards the stores. I roll my eyes and follow her.

'OMG! Look at these stilettos! They would suit my favourite dress so well!' Elena remarked.

That was what I listened to for the next hour. I bought a cookie, earning a lecture from Caroline about how calories do more harm than good. I shrugged it off and started eating the chocolate dotting the top of the cookie. Matt, Stefan and I trailed behind Elena and Caroline as they darted into shops to try on ridiculous amounts of clothes, paying for the majority of them. Out of the three of us, we had only bought a pair of converses and a cookie, yet all our hands were full with about eight shopping bags in each hand.

'Oh come on, these aren't even our bags, why are we carrying them?' I complained.

'Look, you're carrying Elena's things. Will you just do me a favour because I love her?' Stefan replied.

'Fine, at least I'm not carrying Blondie's things. If I were, they'd be in the trash can already.' I snorted.

'True.'

Matt looked like he was about to be squashed judging from the amount of bags he was holding. Being in the football team didn't help in these circumstances. We rounded the corner and I dropped the bags I was holding abruptly. Damon was leaning against a stall, very sexily eating candy floss, the wispy pink bits sticking to his stubble forming a pink beard. Damn him and his sexiness. He raises his eyebrow as he sees me.

'Liking what you see?' Damon smirks sarcastically.

'No, just taking pity on your mother and father, having such an ugly son.' I retort, although not meaning what I said. I mean, my nickname for him is Sexy Stranger for goodness sake!

'Then what's with the dropping bags and staring?'

'Disappointed that I had to see you here.' I sneered.

'OMG! Hey Damon! Wanna join us?' Caroline piped up.

'No, I'm good' He says eyeing me.

'Oh come on, it'll be fun!'

Without waiting for an answer, she tugs Damon by the arm and pulls him into our group, placing him beside me. I turn my head and pretend to look very interested in… Damon's reflection? Oh damn, why did I have to pretend to be interested in a shop full of mirrors? Damon smirks, registering my state of fluster. I smooth back my hair and l look straight ahead. A few stores later, Damon goes off with Stefan in a corner to do some 'guy talk'. I look over and… those lips… how they would feel….

SCARLETT, GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF! I internally scold myself. Huffing, I continue after Caroline who is inspecting colourful beaded slippers. If I didn't watch my actions, I would find myself falling for Damon. Well isn't that what they always say? Opposites attract.


	5. Story Time!

Hey guys! This is my first author's note for this story! So for all you guys that have me on your author/story alerts, you would have noticed that I have posted this story called And the Bad Boy Fell in Love. This story is collaboration between my friend that goes by the penname bodenda and myself. Just for the ones of you with intelligent minds in case you suspected I was writing differently every two chapters. XD. Bodenda happens to swear just a tad in her writing so I'm sorry if the language offends anyone. So enjoy Chapter Five! The two of us are on different updating schedules, as bodenda is posting on Wattpad and I am posting on Fanfiction, so sorry if there are any late updates, but we will write future chapters whenever we can!

Chapter 5 – Story Time

'Hey there, Scarlett right?' Damon suddenly appeared out of the blue.

'What are you doing here? Where am I?' I was extremely confused. What was Damon doing here?

'You are in your room, in your house.' Damon smirked showing his sexy little dimples.

'WHAT THE EFFING HELL ARE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM?!' I was furious. How could he just charge into my room without even asking and I know he didn't ask because I would have to be pretty drunk to let him in my house, let alone my room? I was getting more and more confused by the minute.

'Of course I'm here Scarlett. You want me to be here. Don't you even try to deny it,' Damon starts slowly walking towards me. 'You are attracted to me.'

I walk back into a wall and that's when I start to panic. I cough and try to regain my confidence. 'You don't know what you're talking about. Would you please get away from me?' I walk towards him, expecting him to back away. This plan completely backfired on me as I just walked into his very hard, toned chest. His scent wrapped around me and I was strangely aroused by it. I gulped and attempted to stop the buzzing in my head. He smirked down at me, very aware of the effect he was having on me and my body. He took another small step towards me, and then he placed one arm on my left and the other on my waist, locking me in place and ensuring I could not move.

'Scarlett,' his voice was husky and my breathing was getting heavier by the minute, 'look me in the eye and tell me you don't want me to kiss you right now.' I sucked in a breath and leaned forward.

'I…I…Damon, we can't.' He smiled knowing I didn't deny that I wanted to kiss him. He leaned forward and my eyes fluttered closed. His hand cupped my cheek and I felt his breath on my face as he leaned in. His lips brushed mine and I felt a jolt of electricity making me suck in what little air was still separating us. His grin grew and he, finally, leaned in and kissed me. His lips were soft and gentle, lightly pressing on mine. My arms slid up his chest enjoying the shivers he had at my touch. They looped around his neck and as I felt him deepen the kiss, I buried one hand in his hair. He pulled me closer and he bit my lip asking for entrance. I opened my mouth allowing his tongue access to mine. Our tongues fought for dominance and of course his won. As we pulled away for air he left a trail of kisses down my neck. I let out a small moan as he lifted me up and placed me carefully on the bed.  
I wake up in a cold sweat, panting and shaking. I wipe away the sweat on my forehead and lie back down on the bed. I try to control my breathing and lightly touch my lips. I still feel the tingling on them from my dream as if he was still kissing me. I feel an aching in my chest that I recognise as disappointment. I have to admit it. I am disappointed that it was only a dream.

Driving to school, the images from last night's dream are still heavily imprinted in my mind. Every time I think about his lips on mine, I feel my body heating up and smiling at the thought of him kissing me. Parking the car I ready myself for another day in the hellhole some people call school. I spot Stefan's beautiful beast of a car and pull up in the parking space next to it. Sadly for me, two blonde heads are standing next to Stefan and Elena. I groan internally and trudge towards the pack knowing that if I don't make an appearance, I will be stalked and grabbed later on in the day. Caroline's perky voice raises above all the sound in the parking lot, or maybe it's just because I'm super aware of her voice and my vampire senses are tingling. No, it's her perkiness. Elena waves me over and I plaster a smile onto my face.

'Hey guys. How's it going?' Caroline grins at me and starts talking about the decade dance coming up. I have to admit, I am kind of looking forward to this dance I mean the 20's were a fabulous time for me. Flapper dresses are my favourite dresses of all time, I just love the way that they sway when you move. For some odd unknown reason I suddenly blurt out to Stefan something I'm not proud of.

'Is Damon coming to the decade dance on Friday?' I blush but cover it up with a cough. They all turn to stare at me and Caroline's face turns evil.

'OMG! I knew it! You like Damon!'

I turn to Caroline and give her my all out death stare that makes her stop smiling.

'Yeah he is coming. He loves the decade dance even though he isn't actually a student. He pretends to chaperone.' Stefan smiles knowingly.

I laugh. 'Isn't it a little lame that an almost 150 year old vampire spends his down time at high school dances when he isn't even participating in high school?' Elena laughs at this as the bell goes and I head off to my classes. I hear Stefan call out to me.

'Hey Scarlett! Can you find me at lunch; I want to ask you something?' I give him a thumbs up and read his mind to check he got that. _I really wanna find out what she is and how it is that she knows so much about us._I grin; well I've been here long enough I suppose it's time to reveal the truth. Suddenly I look forward to something on this god forsaken day they call Monday.  
Lunch time rolls around and I meet Stefan and 'the gang' in the cafeteria. I see he has chosen a good spot in the corner, just in case any humans accidentally hear what I am about to reveal. This town knew about vampires, werewolves and witches once, we don't need to repeat history. Well, no one is as dumb as Katherine for that to happen. I walk over to their table and sit myself down opposite Stefan.

'So, I'm guessing you all know that Stefan asked me to tell you guys what I am and how I know so much about you guys.' I look over at Stefan's shocked face and I hold my hand up as he is about to speak.

'Everything will be explained. Now let me first tell you what I know. Stefan, Barbie and Damon are all vampires. Stefan and Damon are the Salvatore brothers who were turned in 1864 by one Ms Katherine Pierce also known as Katerina Petrova. Elena here is the doppelganger, same as Katherine was when she was human. Matt is a busboy who is completely human and a victim in this whole sad world. Bonnie Bennett is a witch, a Bennett witch and a relatively powerful one at that. You all know Klaus and I need to ask you some questions about that later. Tyler Lockwood is a vampire. Did I miss anything?'

'Actually, Tyler is a vampire and a werewolf. He's a hybrid.' Caroline adds on. I'm a little stunned at this but, I mean, weirder things have happened. I nod and continue on.

'So you are all curious as to how the hell I know so much about you guys and what the hell am I. Before I tell you anything I need you to answer some questions about Klaus.' I look at them and they all look back at me, waiting for me to say something.

'When was the last time you saw Klaus and why was he here?' Elena looks up at Stefan with questioning eyes and answers my questions.

'Klaus was last here about a few months ago. He was here to kill me and break the hybrid curse. Elijah, his brother, was here as well and he tried to kill him but then he ended up letting him go. Klaus broke the curse and is now a hybrid and before he left he turned Tyler. He found out that you don't need to kill the doppelganger to become a hybrid and so he used my blood to turn Tyler and now he is gone. He daggered Elijah and is now with his sister Rebekah. Does that answer your questions?'

I am shocked. Klaus is a hybrid. This ruins my whole plan. How am I supposed to lure Klaus back here and kill him as revenge if I don't have any leverage? Well, I'm going to have to rethink this whole thing. But first I have to tell these guys everything. I guess they can help and if Elena is the key to creating more hybrids then maybe she can be some use to me after all. I take a deep breath before continuing.

'Ok guys, so here is my story. I am a vampire, werewolf,' I pause as they look somewhat unsurprised, 'and a witch. I know what you are thinking. You can't be a witch and a vampire but you can, if you were born that way. My mother was a witch and my father was…. Well my father is Klaus. My mother disappeared after giving birth to me and I was raised by my grandmother. Klaus seduced my mother and left her before she realised she was pregnant. I want to kill him and avenge my mother. I know about the Salvatore brothers and Katherine because I knew Katherine back when she was still called Katerina. After my grandmother died I was on my own and I moved to Bulgaria searching for Klaus. I met Katerina at a ball there and I also met my father for the first time there. I helped Katherine after she turned and we were the best of friends. That was until she decided to move to America. I stayed with her in Chicago but we separated in New York and she headed here to Mystic Falls. Of course through the vampire grapevine I heard about Stefan and Damon but I didn't go to help Katherine simply because she is a bitch who betrayed me and abandoned me.' I swallowed, not wanting to remember my past.

'Anyway, back on track. I am a witch so I can cast spells and do all that stuff. I was born in 1604 making me now 409 years old. I was looking for my mother with Katherine and I found out that she died not long after I was born from internal bleeding. It turns out she just died, essentially, from delayed childbirth problems. Now, I cannot be killed with a stake, even if you rip my heart out you can't kill me. I am truly immortal and I cannot even be affected by vervain, wolfs bane or witch hazel. Now any questions?' I smile as if I had not just said something completely strange and abnormal, as if I was just talking about my day so far. I look around at the 4 faces gawking at me and slam my palms onto the table.

'Okay so I'll see you guys later then! And just a heads up, if any of you two ladies needs a dress for the decade dance you can come see me, I have some awesome dresses left from the 20's. Bye!' I stand up and wave as I walk out of the cafeteria and out of the school grounds. I feel so free and relieved that I don't realise where I'm walking until I walk straight into someone. I look up, apologies ready to go when I'm met with a pair of pale blue eyes piercing into mine.

Damon.

_**A/N: Okay, I hope you enjoyed that chapter, also, just a little comment, refreshing my usual reviewers or being completely new to some, that I'm not one of those authors that write a chapter with a cliff hanger and then stubbornly refuse to update before getting 100 million reviews. It's really up to you if you want to leave a review. You can go ahead and brighten my day or you can just go along and enjoy yours. I really don't mind. Just as long as I know that you guys enjoy my writing!**_

_**Toodles xxoo**_

_**~Celinachanz (well, and bodenda as well)**_


	6. Decade Dance

_**A/N: Hi everyone! This chapter is revolving around the 1920's decade dance so I hope you enjoy! For future references in this chapter, a 'fish dive' is when the man throws the girl in the air and catches her headfirst, with her legs above his head. Enjoy!**_

**Chapter 6 – Decade Dance**

'Well Miss Scarlett, funny running into you here.' Damon smirks.

'What do you want? I mean, it's pretty lame to be spending your "precious" time down in a high school cafeteria.'

'Back to your own personality with the oversized ego, I see. I actually came here to ask you your permission to accompany you to the decade dance tomorrow night?'

I pretend to hesitate but then lean in close to his ear.

'Consider yourself taken.' I whisper, giving him the "Sex Eyes".

I brush past him and I can almost feel his ego expand. I smirk as I flounce into the corridor, earning curious stares from other students.

Friday eventually came and the whole school was buzzing about the decade dance. Although Barbie got on my nerves, I actually wanted to see how the dance was going to look. Straight after school, I took Elena and Caroline in my car back to my house, to let them borrow a dress. I sorted through my '1900s' pile and came out with a bundle of material.

'Take your pick. You're both roughly my size so sizing shouldn't be a problem.' I say generously, unlike my usual self.

'OMG Scarlett! These dresses are SO cool!' Caroline squeals as she dives head first into the pile on the floor, trying them on at a ridiculous speed. Elena however is slightly calmer. I pick out a cream coloured one with a fitted bodice and pearls lining the flapper thigh line. The sleeves are made of soft chiffon and waver as I walk. I emerge out of closet have a look at what Caroline has picked out.

'Scarlett, that looks great on you!' Elena exclaims.

'Well, that's why I spent so much money on it in the 20's.' I mumble. 'I eventually convinced the salesgirl to lower the price slightly.' Our conversation is interrupted by the dramatic entrance of Caroline bursting out of my en suite.

'Whaddya think?' She says grinning.

She's picked out a smoky wisteria flapper with beaded flowers lining the hem. The lower part of the flapper is pleated with silver lines running down, accentuating the thigh line. She's paired the dress with a silver sequined headpiece with lilac feathers.

'Looking good.' I smirk, remembering how I wore that to the Founders Dance back in 1928. I reach into a box and pull out a blonde bob wig. I toss it to Caroline.

'It's up to you if you want to wear it, but bobs were _very _popular back in the day.' I toss a black bob to Elena. She's holding two dresses up, torn between them.

'Take the pale blue one. It was worth more than the red one.' I say as I take the red flapper out of Elena's right hand and dump it back on the floor.

'Okay, I'll go try it on.' She says and goes into the oversized bathroom. She emerges out and Caroline's eyes light up.

'That looks amazing on you!' I say.

'Thanks! Scarlett, this dress is so pretty!' Elena smiles. She heads over the box and selects a pale blue headpiece, with fabricated blue flowers sewn onto one side. I head back into my en suite and drag out a box of shoes. We all select a pair of Mary Janes, corresponding with the colour of our flappers and walk down to the lounge room, satisfied with our choices.

'I think we need a break. Got any alcohol?' Caroline pipes up.

'Yeah, I'll be back in a minute.' I say as I get up to go to my liquor cabinet. Caroline follows me and her eyes widen.

'Wow. You drink a lot?'

'Well, when the time calls for it. Like now.'

'Cool.' Caroline opens the glass door and takes out a 700mL bottle of Russian Vodka. She struts out of the kitchen and goes back to Elena. I sigh and take out shot glasses and a bottle of tequila.

One hour later and we're giggling like mad girls, under the effect of the alcohol. We're all nearly wasted and are rolling off the couches on the floor, laughing like there's no tomorrow. I give up trying to read the analogue clock, as the clock hands keep swirling and spinning. I glance and the digital clock on the DVD player and help Elena and Caroline up, saying we should get going. This results in another five minutes of hysterical laughter.

After we pick ourselves up and manage to make it out the door, I step into my car, revving the engine. Elena, always being the responsible one looks me weirdly.

'Hey, you can drink drive right? I don't feel like getting wrapped around a tree tonight.' She grins.

'Oh, of course I can! What sort of hybrid do you think I am?' I scoff. I push down the handbrake and we take off down the streets of Mystic Falls to the decade dance.

As we step out of the car, I feel a cold breath down the back of my neck. I giggle as the person behind me nibbles my neck.

'Hello Scarlett. What a lovely get-up you're wearing.' Damon whispers seductively.

'Well, you're not looking to bad yourself.' I giggle, looking him up and down. He's wearing a dark grey pinstripe suit with laced up dress shoes. He offers my arm and I take it, walking into the school.

'Why are there gold stars hanging up? Caroline's a few decades early of herself.' He mutters.

'YOU'RE A GOLD STAR!' I squeal and high five him in the face.

He wrinkles his nose.

'Scarlett, are you drunk?'

'Barely!'

'Then why do you smell like tequila and vodka?'

'Ooh, I love a guy with a good sense of smell, just like a grey hound. Grey hounds are so… grey don't you think?'

'Hence the name.'

I laugh at his bewildered expression.

'I think I like drunk Scarlett better than normal, boring, sarcastic Scarlett. She's so much more fun.' He smirks.

'I know right! We have to dance.' I state and drag him onto the dance floor. The room fills with _When My Baby Smiles at Me _by Ted Lewis and I feel as if I'm back in the Cotton Club, dancing the night away with everyone.

I hold hands with Damon and turn my legs in and out, bending my knees and kicking out sideways on every beat. Damon imitates my moves and we're both doing the Charleston in the middle of the dance floor, everyone following suit. He pushes me away then pulls me close to him, switching our arms and spinning me so fast that the world is a blur. Without any notice, he flips me over his shoulder, slinging me around his neck. I fly through the air before hitting the ground and landing in the splits. He pulls me up and we bend from side to side, our bodies moving in sync. The whole time, I'm having so much fun, with a stupid grin plastered across my face. On the last chorus of the song, Damon throws me in the air and catches me in a fish dive, to the amazement of everyone in the room. Out of the corner of my eye, I see Stefan spinning Elena around on his shoulder, before Elena kicks her leg high and jumps off his shoulder, landing in his arms bridal style with one leg outstretched. Everyone in the room applauds at them.

Damon spins me one last time before cocking an eyebrow. He heads over to the DJ and says something that I don't catch. The DJ pulls out a microphone as Damon heads back to me.

'Great dancing everyone! I'm here in charge of the music and I can see the amazing talent on the dance floor! Now, as per request, we have our first dance off of the evening. Damon and Scarlett versus Stefan and Elena!'

All of the students cheer as they leave the dance floor. The mingle around the sides, watching us curiously. _Charleston Butterfly _by Parov Stelar starts playing and I smile. My favourite song from the 20's. Damon takes my hand and we join Stefan and Elena in the middle of the room.

'You seriously suggested this?' Stefan asked.

'Well, thought a bit of brother rivalry based on 1920's dancing would be a bit of 'bonding' for us.' Damon smirked.

'Come on, let's win this thing.' I say and strut off with Damon to one side of the floor. Stefan and Elena move to the other.

The first verse starts and Damon and I start off with a simple Charleston. Our moves get more intricate as the music continues, before Damon starts spinning me around him. I see Elena kick her leg over Stefan's back and he catches it and pulls her up. I lock eyes with Damon and he winks. He grabs me with both hands and slides me between his legs, the back of my flapper sliding across the floor. He takes my hand and I jump up, continuing to dance.

Stefan has Elena on his shoulder; Elena's back curved into a delicate 'C' shape. They both turn with grace and elegance before he swings her off his shoulder into a pendulum move. For the next three minutes, the four of us bust it out with the most intense 20's moves we can remember before Damon whispers in my ear.

'Do the waterfall. Surely you remember it?'

I snort. 'I think I'd remember the most significant move in 20's history.'

'Right. Then do it.'

I take five steps back then run into Damon's arms, him throwing me onto his left shoulder. I stand up tall, my arms out stretched, then launch myself off him. Just before my head hit the floor, Damon caught me with one leg and swung me up.

'I see you still have fantastic technique.' He smirks.

'Did you expect anything less?' I ask.

The song ends and Damon holds me by the waist as we both pant, having exerted five times the amount of energy I would have on a normal day.

'Well, I think we all have to agree that both couples were absolutely amazing!' The DJ says. Everyone in the room cheers. 'Okay, now we have to announce the winners. The winners are… Stefan and Scarlett!'

Everyone was surprised by the result but cheers and claps anyway.

'Wait, but I'm partnered with Elena.' Stefan says, eyebrows raised.

'And I'm partnered with Damon.' I comment.

'Well, I never said that I was judging by couple, I was judging based on who were the better dancers.' The DJ laughs.

Stefan grins. 'Well then, what's our prize?'

'Well… um… the uh… satisfaction of winning?' he stutters.

'Eh, good enough.' We laugh and head over to the beverages. I gulp down a glass of fruit punch and a large mouthful of vodka that I snuck in. Damon sees the vodka bottle and he starts glugging the whole thing down. Unlike me, Damon can hold his liquor.

'Come on Damon, I need some fresh air.' I say.

'Yeah sure, I'm coming.'

We step out into the cold night air and we walk amongst the forest, still drinking the Russian Vodka.

'You look really beautiful tonight, you know.' Damon whispers.

I shyly look down at my dress, unsure of where this conversation is going.

'Look, you've probably figured that I'm obsessed with you, following you everywhere and all, and yeah, I guess I am.' He says, looking into my green eyes. The intensity is building and my breath comes out in short gasps.

'I hate to admit it but yeah, I'm starting to obsess over you too. You're always appearing in my dreams.' I reply.

'Yeah same.'

We look at each other for what seems like eternity before he finally speaks.

'I love you, Scarlett.'

Then his lips are on mine.

It's a soft kiss, almost cautious, as if he doesn't want to hurt me. I wrap my arms around his neck to deepen it and we go crashing into the foliage. We roll through the soft grass together, expressing what we feel for one another. Words cannot describe how I feel; it's as if I can finally let go of all my emotions, letting them spill out of my heart.

I am enveloped in a state of bliss and I open my eyes. I meet Damon's gaze and I only feel one thing. One emotion. Something I haven't felt in a long time. Love.

_**A/N: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Feel free to comment or ask any questions in a review, I don't mind. I'm back to school, so updating might be a bit slow, but as I mentioned a couple of chapters ago, bodenda and I will try our hardest to get chapters out!**_

_**~Celinachanz**_


	7. He Is My Drug

**A/N Hello everyone! This chapter was written by bodenda, I hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter 7 He is my drug**

Stretching, I yawn and cringe at the bright light of the god awful sun. My head feels as though someone is constantly banging on it with a giant sledgehammer. God, why did someone invent tequila, I swear I will never drink again. Well, at least not until the time calls for it again, maybe tonight or tomorrow night. I rub my eyes as I try to remember what happened last night. Oh yeah, the decade dance. I smile as I recall the dances Damon and I were doing and all the excitement with the competition between Stefan and Elena. I smile and giggle as I recollect how Matt and Caroline kind of…. Um….. hooked up. I guess they have had the hots for each other for quite a while now. My smile falls as I think of what happened after the Matt and Caroline incident.  
Damon said he loved me.  
He loves me.  
I touch my lips remembering the feeling of Damon's lips on mine. It was slightly awkward after the kiss and when Damon dropped me off.

_The engine cuts out as Damon pulls up outside the house I have so kindly proclaimed as my own. I stare down at my hands all tangled together in my lap. Damon sighs as he gets out of the car and opens my door up for me. I force a smile and attempt to get out of the car. Damon has other ideas. He keeps both arms around my door preventing me from escaping. He looks at me with those beautiful crystal orbs and I feel myself crumble just from that one look.  
"Scarlett." Damon's voice has a different tone to it. It makes me snap my head up to him and stare back at him. His voice is sad and….pleading. My heart stops as I try to formulate some words, but it seems I am currently incapable of that. "Scarlett. What's wrong? Did I freak you out with my confession? Do you…..do you not love me?" His voice chokes up towards the end of his sentence and it takes all my self-control not to kiss him right there. I close my eyes and take a deep breath, tears threatening to break loose. "Damon…."  
"We can't…."  
"I can't…"  
"You don't understand, I have to find Klaus. I can't afford any body slowing me down." I reach up to cup his face in my hands. His eyes are heartbroken and the tears I have been holding back suddenly spill from my eyes. I rush up and kiss Damon lightly on the cheek. "I'm sorry. Goodbye Damon." I run as fast as I can inside the house and lean against the door, sobbing my heart out._

A few tears leak from my eyes as I relive the pain of Damon's dejected eyes which have now been imprinted into my mind.  
I love him.  
And it's because I love him that I just can't be with him. He's only known me for a couple weeks. He barely knows me. I shake my head as I try to find a solution to this problem. Of course! My smile grows as I think of Tyler. That is the solution to all my problems: hook up with some other guy who can distract me. I've met Tyler a couple times and he seems pretty cool. Caroline left her phone here last night so I guess I can just call Tyler on that. I scroll through blondie's contact list, surprised at the amount of people on it. Oh well I guess she's a cheerleader so it makes sense. The number dials and he picks up on the fourth ring.  
"Hey Care. What's up?" Tyler's sleepy voice crackles through the static. God she needs a new phone.  
"Hi Tyler it's actually Scarlett here. Caroline just left her phone at my place and I needed to call you anyway so here we are. Um I was wondering if you wanted to go out some time." I cringe as I think of how desperate I sound, using someone else's phone to call a guy. Smooth Scarlett, real smooth.  
"Oh hey Scarlett. Sure I'd love to. What were you thinking of exactly?" He seems to perk up at my name. Hmmm, interesting.  
"Maybe we could go bowling if you wanted. Unless you have something against bowling?" I tease him in an attempt to regain some ground after my not so fantastic opening sentence.  
"Sure! I love bowling. How bout I pick you up around 6:00 tonight?" Tyler holds his breath as he waits for my reply.  
"Actually I have a better idea. How about we go straight after school tomorrow night and then you don't have to worry about picking me up?" I subtly try to steer it to tomorrow so that one, I can cure my hangover first and two, so Damon can see me go off with Tyler. Tyler hastily agrees and we say our goodbyes. I know it is petty of me to look forward to this but I know that if Damon sees me with someone else he will think I don't like him and perhaps drop the whole subject. It's going to hurt him really bad and my heart aches at the thought of it however it needs to be done. Speaking of getting things done, I have to get back on track and focus. I came here to find Klaus and I am going to get some answers. Tomorrow. For now I'm just going to focus on curing the angry monster inside my head. Gotta love alcohol.

_I hate everything about you _begins playing on the radio as I make my way up to school. I texted Tyler last night asking him to meet me at the car park so we could walk into school together. I need someone to help control me or I am not going to be able to restrain myself if, or should I say when, Damon inevitably corners me. I speed into the car park almost knocking over some junior's in the process. Spotting Tyler near the entrance to school I swerve and slam onto the brakes right next to him. Grabbing my bag I rush out of the car only to be greeted by the ever charming Caroline. She babbles on about how grateful she is for the dress and how excited she was about kissing Matt and how happy they are blah blah blah. God who gives a shit. Someone should seriously break the truth to this girl. Tyler smirks as he sees who cornered me and saunters slowly over to us. He grabs my waist and gives me a light peck on the cheek making me blush. I jab him with my elbow making him grunt and glare at me whilst I return his look. 'What the hell?' I mouth. He grins and shakes his head, poking his tongue out at me. Real mature Tyler. I smile inwardly as I silently praise myself for choosing a good distractor, he will do very nicely. Tyler, not missing a beat, notices and slings his arm around my shoulders. Caroline, being the nosy bitch she is, stops mid-sentence and starts hyperventilating and jumping up and down and doing god knows what. Actually to me, she kind of looks like a rabbit choking on crack. I look up at Tyler and see he is also somewhat amused by Caroline's seizure. I roll my eyes and lead Tyler into the school. I prepare myself for reactions much like Caroline's inside the building.  
Walking down the hall hand in hand with Tyler I feel like a celebrity. People are whispering and staring and I grip onto Tyler's hand for support. He, being a gentleman, notices my panic and whispers into my ear "Don't worry. I'm here. My locker is just up ahead so don't panic and just keep your eyes ahead." I smile and giggle, following his kind advice. We reach his locker in no time. I wait for Tyler to grab his books as we are going to head to first period together. Glancing over his shoulder I see the one face I hoped I would never see again. Damon.

TYLER POV

I lean against the hood of my car and grimace as Caroline begins to talk in her peppy voice about Matt and being in love. Oh god someone get me a bucket. I'm going to hurl. I smell burning rubber and screeching of tires as a beautiful vehicle enters the school gates almost running over those stupid juniors who stand in the middle of the road and expect not to die. Go figure. I recognise the gorgeous red head who asked me out last night. I couldn't even believe it when she called me. I remember how she stuttered at the beginning of our conversation and then how excited she sounded when I accepted her request. Bowling tonight. I don't mean to sound girly or Caroline-like but I can't wait! I wave in her direction and hear her muttering under her breath "Oh thank god." Grinning I wait for her to get out of her car but I don't reach her soon enough. Caroline jumps the gun and beats me to it. Poor Scarlett. I see her cringe as Caroline starts babbling incessantly about her and Matt. Scarlett seems to have the same reaction I have to this news and so I walk over to them and interrupt their conversation by kissing Scarlett on the cheek. She squirms under my grasp and elbows me in the ribs, rather hard I must say. I glare at her playfully and she glares right back at me. She blushes and Caroline notices out small exchange opening her mouth wide. I am very tempted to tell her to close it or she will catch flies but I refrain from doing so and Scarlett steers me towards the school building.  
In the hallway people begin muttering and pointing, something I am rather accustomed to but apparently, judging by the tight grip on my hand, Scarlett is not. I glance over at her face and see the panic slowly appearing on her face and smirk to myself thinking how adorable she looks with her eyebrows furrowed together thinking hard. I had to keep myself from kissing her on the lips this morning and I find I am having the same problem again right now. I lean down to give Scarlett some advice about how to react in this dire, sarcasm, situations. After grabbing my books we head to first period together. She seems somewhat distracted and unhinged by something. I ask if she is alright and she simply answers with a discreet smile and a nod. Shaking off the feeling I have I lift up my head and prepare for the boring day ahead.

SCARLETT POV

I cannot express in words how glad I am every day when I hear that bell ring to say that school has ended. Tyler meets me at my locker and we head out to his car but then I suddenly remember that I drove to school. I curse internally and turn to Tyler. "Tyler, I just remembered that I drove here in my car so what if I drive home first and then meet you at the bowling centre." I smile apologetically and start to walk to my car.  
Tyler pulls me back and nods understandingly. "Scarlett don't worry. Leave your car here and I can take you to school tomorrow morning then you can drive home tomorrow night in your own car. Is that okay with you?" I grin at him and whisper a quiet ok. As Tyler opens the car door for me I see Damon standing at his car staring at me with his adorable eyes that almost make me slam the door and run over there to kiss him and tell him I love him over and over again. I restrain myself and get in the car taking deep breaths to calm my rapid heartbeat.  
Along the drive, Tyler keeps quiet as I close my eyes and just enjoy the small thudding of the engine. My head is swarmed with thoughts of Damon. When he smiled at me, the way his eyes lit up and how he had small dimples on either side of his mouth whenever he smiled. When he kissed me, the soft feeling of his hand stroking my cheek almost as if he knew that my heart was doing crazy things and he was trying to calm it down. When he confessed he love for me, how his eyes bore into mine and, this is cheesy but, saw into my very soul. I felt naked under his gaze his crystal eyes pushing past my barriers and leaving me feeling cold when his arms left my sides. When he asked me if I loved him, how his eyes glistened with tears and made me feel weak. I remember sobbing my eyes out and constantly replaying his broken hearted expression and my heart breaking every time it reappeared in my head. Damon. My drug and my destruction.

_**A/N: Thought it was going to be a fairy tale ending last chapter? Think again. I mean, we can't really write a story with seven chapters in it can we? According to my writing workshop instructor, 'There must be conflict and strife in the lives of your characters. Otherwise, you will have created a story without any dips or bumps, only smooth surface like glass. This may appeal to sappy people with a soft spot for romance, or whichever genre you are writing, but it will intrigue more, it will make them want to read, so that they will eventually get their fairy tale ending. Or not.'**_


	8. Why Hello, Klaus!

_**A/N: Hi everyone, this is Celinachanz here, I am truly sorry I haven't updated in a while, I have been busy with dance exams and rehearsals, as I have landed myself a semi-main role in this year's production! Anyway, enjoy chapter eight!**_

Chapter Eight

Out of everyone in the school, I just had to see the face that I wanted to avoid the most. His face totally killed the mood. I understand that he must be heartbroken and slightly confused, but couldn't he give me some space? One hundred and fifty years must have taught him something, right? Apparently not. I push him to the back of my head and smile at Tyler. He smiles back and we enter the bowling centre. Surprisingly, I've never been bowling before. I've done some lawn bowling back in the 20th century but that was just used to pass over the hangovers.

'Hey Scarlett, ever been bowling before?'

'I've only done some lawn bowling. Let's just say it wasn't my cup of tea.' I reply dryly.

'Well then why did you suggest bowling for today?'

'I thought it might be different to lawn bowling. Well, is it?'

'Yeah, yeah, it's totally different. My dad used to lawn bowl. I think some of my baby hairs turned grey from watching him play. I guess that's how I got into normal bowling. Anyway, what size shoe do you wear?'

'Seven.'

Tyler walks over to the counter and smiles at the assistant.

'A size seven and a size ten, please.'

The assistant goes behind the racks and pulls out two pairs of really ugly shoes. My pair was vomit green and dark red. Tyler's pair was dark yellow and brown. Don't people have taste anymore?

Our names get entered onto the screen in our lane and I line up behind Tyler with my green bowling ball. Tyler steps forward and launches the ball towards the pins. He knocks seven down then takes the other three down with his next shot.

'Your turn Scarlett.'

I smirk and step forward. I throw the ball and use my power of the elements to guide the ball down to the centre of the pins, then increase the force and knock all ten pins down with a crash. Strike! I do a half spin and grin sweetly at Tyler whose mouth has dropped open.

'Not fair. You're a natural.' He laughs.

After three games, I had gotten strikes for all my turns (well, with interference with my witch abilities) and Tyler hadn't gotten any.

'Bad luck. Maybe next time.' I tease as we leave the bowling centre.

Tyler pouts and crosses his arms playfully as we cross the street. In the heat of the moment, he doesn't look as he crosses the street and a black Mercedes Benz comes speeding down the road towards him.

'Tyler!' I scream and dash across the street and shove him out of the way, leaving a dent in the car. The car however, doesn't stop and continues down the street. I memorise the number plate and plan to report it to the police. I turn to Tyler but then take a double take towards the number plate. HYBRID. I think back to my school timetable. Someone in Mystic Falls is targeting me, stalking me even. I run Tyler into a deserted street off the main road where I can check if he's okay. Tyler blinks rapidly.

'Very Edward – Bella moment there. Except it was Bella saving Edward.' Tyler chuckles.

'Now is not the time to be quoting vampire romance novels. I already quoted Little Red Riding Hood with Damon the other day.' I mutter as I check him for wounds. He has a couple of scratches, but it's nothing that his werewolf blood can't heal.

'Who do you think was in the black Mercedes that nearly knocked me over?' Tyler asks.

'I don't know. Wait, you're a vampire/werewolf hybrid right?'

'Yeah…'

'Well, the number plate of that car was HYBRID. You're a hybrid. I'm a hybrid. So they must be-'

'Wait, you're a hybrid?'

'Yeah, weren't you there when I told the group at lunch?'

'No, I mustn't have been. Well, what are you? Not to be offensive or anything.' He says apologetically.

'Haha, no, I've had worse in my lifetime.'

'You're lifetime being…'

'Four hundred and nine years old.'

'GAH!'

'Sorry?' I grin sheepishly.

'Okay, well then if you're that old, you must be a vampire… So what else are you?'

'Witch and werewolf.'

'Uhm, how can you be three? Unless you had three parents of course… oh that's awkward.'

I swallow uncomfortably and Tyler laughs at my expression.

'Well… Now that you put it that way…' I gulp.

'No, forget I said anything. Please continue.' He laughs.

'Okay, let's just keep it short and sweet. Klaus is my father.'

'WHAT?'

'Yeah, you heard me, Klaus is my father.'

His silence is deafening.

'Yeah, I know that's pretty awkward because Klaus is like your 'father' as he turned you into a hybrid. But let's not turn the bond towards the sibling side.' I laugh.

'Well, that's certainly spiked my interest. You know, apparently everyone in Mystic Falls has a purpose. Nobody comes here unless they have unfinished business or have something to do here.'

'Well, you're very right. I do have a purpose. The reason of me being here is to kill my father Klaus. He betrayed my mother, and I will kill him as my revenge. Revenge is as sweet as sugar, you know?'

'Well, Klaus must have betrayed your mother really badly for you to want murderous revenge.'

'Okay, so imagine this. Your father knocks up your mother then abandons her without realising he has a child. I was apparently a "mistake".'

'So you want revenge not only for your mother, but for yourself as well?'

'Yeah, I guess. I just need the satisfaction of making my father suffer. You know, I actually might not kill him; I might just make him suffer for life. And a life is a long time, especially when you can live for eternity.'

In a couple of minutes, Tyler stands up and he drives me home. He walks me up to my front porch and kisses me on the cheek to say goodbye.

'I had a great time Tyler, thanks a lot.' I smile.

'No problem. I had a great time too.'

'Okay, well I'll see you at school tomorrow, right?'

'Yeah, have a good night.'

I smile as I walk up my porch steps but my face turns into a hard expression when I see the black Mercedes parked on the street in front of my house. I whip my head to face the door and I see who is waiting for me. Klaus.

'Klaus. I've been looking for you.' I snarl.

'You found me. Now stop looking.'

I let out a growl.

'I mean, why are you looking for me anyway, you barely know me.' Klaus raises his eyebrows.

'Exactly. You betrayed your own family, you left my mother to die, and didn't even realise you had a child.'

'Well you're here now, well and alive, so why are you still holding a grudge?' He smirks.

That set me off.

I run into his chest and send him crashing to the ground.

'Prepare to die.'


End file.
